Stars and Constellations
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Side by side, they sit together on the deck of the ship, and watch the stars. Nami is quiet, because she can't bring herself to ruin the moment. SanjiNami, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own One Piece._

_**Summary: Side by side, they sit together on the deck of the ship, and watch the stars. Nami is quiet, because she can't bring herself to ruin the moment. SanjiNami, oneshot**_

_My first One Piece fanfic! I really love this series, so I am not sure why I'm only just getting around to writing this now, but…yeah. I hope that everyone enjoys my maiden voyage into the OP fanfiction. (Bad pun, I know.) Anyway, the pairing is SanjiNami, because I love them together. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Stars and Constellations **

* * *

The sky above them is black as pitch, inflectionless except for the millions of twinkling stars that dance above them. The sea rocks their humble little ship beneath them, and a slight groaning can be heard from the boards around them. A light nightly breeze swirls around them, ruffling the flag as well as the sets of blonde and tangerine hair that are next to one another.

Nami holds her face upward, looking at the mass of stars that hang in the canopy above her. She feels a smile spread across her lips. There is something so simple and beautiful about the sight that she can't bring herself to look away, even though there is a crick beginning to form in her neck.

They had finished their dinner that night, and while Luffy remained inside along with Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, and Robin, Nami felt like she needed some fresh air, so she moved to get some.

She had ended up sitting against the side of the ship, leaning back and staring up at the stars.

The silence was welcoming, and she liked how the wind played with her hair. Nami was looking forward to some alone time, when the door opened, and a very familiar pair of black-encased legs walked toward her.

Sanji had sat down beside her, and rather than barrage her with compliments and declarations of love, he had remained quiet.

That was definitely something that had shocked Nami, but it wasn't unwelcome.

Nami sits there, her bottom growing numb from the prolonged seated position, but she doesn't want to get up yet.

Somehow, she enjoys his presence more than she enjoyed the brief alone time she got before he came around.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sneaks a glance at him, seeing that he is looking up at the stars too, a small smile on his lips.

She turns back, her brow furrowed, and leans back into a more comfortable position. The ache in her back is soothed somewhat, and she sighs slightly. The breeze picks up and she fights the urge to close her eyes.

Nami feels slightly confused, wondering why Sanji would stay out here. Maybe he just wanted to look at the stars like she did, but she doubts that. There is something - some kind of look - on his face that makes him seem more at peace than she had seen him in a while, despite all of his usual goofy remarks and lovesick eyes.

She dares to take another peek at him, feeling quite shy as she does so, and she finds him looking at her. A blush graces her cheeks and she turns away, fighting the urge to run. Things have gotten kind of intimate, and she feels like she might explode from the isolated feel of it all.

Sounds from inside blare out of the room like there was no partition separating them from the ruckus inside. Luffy's loud voice and Zoro's reprimands and Usopp's panicked cries make Nami feel like something might be going horribly wrong, but Sanji doesn't look worried, so she figures she shouldn't be either.

"What are ya looking for, anyway?"

The question startles her. It was the first time he has spoke since he sat down over twenty minutes ago. She looks at him, and smiles warmly, "Just the stars. I think they're pretty."

"Yeah, they are." Sanji agrees, nodding his head slightly.

"I think that's the big dipper right there." Nami reaches out and points her hand at a group of stars that have caught her eye.

"Ah, yeah." Sanji says, "I see."

Nami snorts, "No, you don't."

The blonde chef laughs, "You're right, I don't."

She sighs and looks at him as she points. His face is quizzical and confused, "See?" She traces the outline of the constellation, and he follows her hand. The furrow of his brow gradually decreases and realization dawns on his face.

"Oh! I see, I see!" He exclaims like a child.

Nami fights a smile, "There. Even _you _can see constellations."

"Aw," Sanji says, a fake frown on his face, "you hurt me, my dear Nami-swan."

Nami shrugs slightly with a devilish grin on her face. Sanji gasps as if he had been shot, which causes the tangerine haired woman to laugh.

The blonde looks at her as she laughs, and a gentle smile overtakes his features. Something strange grasps at his heart, and he is glad to see her being so carefree and happy around him. It was almost like she had let her guard down, which makes him feel a whole lot better, for some reason.

She doesn't know why she's laughing so hard, but she doesn't mind. The feeling bubbles within her chest, and it is a _good _feeling. Her eyes are shut tightly with mirth, her mouth open in a permanent-feeling smile.

Sanji starts to laugh too, his baritone twining with her soprano.

The former silence that Nami had so enjoyed was not broken, and she finds herself not caring, because this feeling was better than all of the silence in the world.

Her hands clasp over her flat stomach as she leans back even farther, almost so that she is laying completely on the floor, if not for the space where her head leans in the crook of the area where the railing meets the bottom of the ship.

Sanji stares down at her, and he thinks he has never seen anything more beautiful.

The giggles from her lips subside, and she opens her eyes, seeing that Sanji was looking at her fondly. The blush returns to her cheeks and she rights herself, sitting as casually as possible.

Nami brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. Her eyes focus on the sky, but her heart is in another place, beating furiously in her chest despite her best efforts to stop it.

She hadn't realized how close they were until her shoulder brushes against his. He doesn't shy away, and neither does she.

The laughing fit had distracted her from the fact that she was feeling increasingly tired, so now, after that had been let out of her system, she felt even more exhausted than before. She sighs and leans to the side, resting her head on Sanji's strong, thin shoulder and closing her eyes.

She can only picture what Sanji's face looks like. Despite all of his talk of romance, he really flusters easily. She imagines that his face looks like a tomato right now, and she can hear his heart thudding in his chest.

This, somehow, makes her smile grow wider.

Sanji seems to relax after a while, his muscles loosening one after the other. The initial tension caused by the shock he felt was now gone, and she lets out a contented sigh at that.

She feels his arm move to wrap around her slim shoulders, pulling her slightly closer. She feels the heat from his body and shivers before nuzzling into his embrace. She hears a slight rumble in his chest, and she thinks he might be chuckling.

All the while, her consciousness fades, and she falls into a peaceful sleep - one that turns out to be the most comfortable slumber she's ever had.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there it is! My first attempt at One Piece, as well as my first attempt at a SanjiNami. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this. I would love to hear everyone's opinions on this fic of mine, so please review! It would be very much appreciated!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
